Relieving Stress
by kenziebabe91
Summary: set during Catching Out until Amplification. Emily asked Reid an unexpected question, what if they had gotten the chance to talk more about Baby Geniuses. Rated M. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my first Criminal Minds story. This also my first M story so the sex scenes might read off a little awkward because I didn't know how to go about it. This story will only be 4 chapters, I am working on the sequel right now and I hope to have it finished in time. This story starts during catching out and all the way until Amplification from season 4. So here goes, I hope you enjoy it!

Relieving Stress.

"So are you considering it?" Emily asked.

"Considering what?" Reid replied.

"Having baby geniuses one day." She said.

Before he could answer the phone rang with Garcia on the other line with information. Prentiss wrote a quick note and handed it over to Reid.

'_We'll continue this conversation later.'_

* * *

That Night Spencer Reid sat in his bed with a book he had just started when he heard a knock. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Emily, what are you doing here" He asked.

"I told you that we'd continue the conversation later, and it's later." She reminded him. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He replied opening the door wider.

She made her way in and took a seat in an empty chair.

"So are you considering it?" she asked again.

He shrugged and took a seat in the opposite chair. "I don't really know. Why are you so interested?"

"Well the way you were looking at JJ earlier…" She said.

"Oh. I really had never thought about kids before, maybe if I found the right person then when we were ready we'd discuss it together."

"You'll find the right girl or guy…whatever floats your boat."

"Girls. I'm attracted to women, I'm not gay. How about you?"

"I'm attracted to men." She replied with a chuckle.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I meant are you considering having kids of your own?"

"Yeah. I would like to have kids but of course I'd have to meet the right guy."

"You'll meet him." He assured.

"Yeah I hope so. This job really is a killer on your social life. I haven't been in a serious relationship since before I started at the BAU. How about you?"

"Same here. My last serious girlfriend was before I started at the BAU. Other than that it's only been a 1 or 2 dates with a woman maximum."

There were a couple minutes of silence.

"We're pretty sad aren't we." Emily stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Us, the team excluding JJ and Garcia. We all work so intently on our job that we don't have time to find a good relationship. You know I haven't had sex in over a year!"

Reid choked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry you probably didn't need to know that nugget of information."

"It's fine Morgan talks about his sex life all the time. Over a year though…that's a pretty long time. Wow."

"Don't judge me. Besides how long has it been for you?"

"10 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days to be exact." He replied.

"Wow and I thought you were a virgin." She teased.

"Why does everyone think that? I mean, I'm 28 obviously I've had sex before."

"You definitely haven't seen _40 year old Virgin._ I think it's the genius thing that throws people off and the random facts you tend to spout off."

He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"It's not like I quote statistics when I'm having sex. And the previous women I've dated didn't seem to mind my statistics."

"Well I don't mind them, they're actually quite interesting."

"Thanks."

There were a few more minutes of silence.

"You know what I haven't done in a long time?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Play I never."

"I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. This is how you play, we each say something that we've never done and who ever has experienced it has to take a drink."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay I'll give you an example. I'll start off by saying 'I've never gone to work with mismatched socks on.' and seeing as you've experienced that you'd have to take a drink. Understand?"

"Yes. I'll go get the drinks." He said going over to the mini bar.

"Okay. I'll start. I've never eaten a never bug." Emily began.

Spencer took a drink.

"Eww you've eaten a bug, when?"

"I was on a roller coaster and a bug flew into my mouth." He explained. "I've never missed a day of school."

Emily took a drink. "Okay my turn. I've never gone a week without showering."

Reid took a drink again.

"Eww Reid that's gross!" she taunted.

"In my defense it was finals week and I had to take care of my mom at the same time." He defended. "I've never shoplifted."

Emily took a drink. She had shoplifted only once when she was a teenager and going through her rebellious phase. She was at the mall with her mom and her mother had pissed her of yet again, so in her teen revenge mode she stole a cheap pair of earrings from the cheap jewelry store."

Two hours later both Spencer and Emily were completely plastered from the game.

"Okay! My turn!" Emily slurred. "I've never read a porn magazine."

Reid took a drink spilling some on his shirt causing Emily to go into a fit of laughter.

"I've never…." He began. "I've never had sex on an airplane."

Emily took a drink.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" Reid asked.

"I'm very flexible." She replied with a laugh.

By that comment alone Reid was turned on.

"Okay my turn again!" She shouted. "I've never had sex on my bosses desk."

That time Spencer didn't take a drink.

"My turn now. I've never been spanked."

"Sexually or disciplinary?" Emily asked.

"Sexually."

With that Emily took a big drink. Reid started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily slurred. "Whatever it's my turn. I've never slept with a coworker."

Reid took a big drink. He remembered sleeping with Elle during her last case with the BAU.

"Wow Reid, didn't know you were such a naughty boy." She giggled. "Okay you should go to bed, you've had waaayyy too much to drink!"

"Me. You've had too much to drink!" He replied.

"Okay we'll both go to bed. We do have work tomorrow…" She said checking her watch. "Umm…today." She giggled.

They both got up stumbling to the door.

"Goodnight Emily!" Reid slurred giving her a pat on the back.

"Goodnight Reid." She replied giving him a drunken kiss on the lips.

After the kiss had broken both had sobered up long enough to know they had to do it again. Emily grabbed Reid face and kissed him hard. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and his hand starting to entangle in her hair. They blindly started to walk toward his bed trying to remove shoes and pieces of clothing. When they reached the bed Reid began unbuttoning Emily's blouse and trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Emily did the same and unbuttoned Reid's shirt.

He licked and sucked on her collarbone and chest.

"Oh god Spencer!" She moaned.

He quickly got her shirt off and unclasped her bra and began playing and kissing her breasts enticing moans from her.

'He sure isn't a virgin.' she thought.

Her hands moved to his pants. She unbuckled and removed them to reveal his growing boxers. She cupped him through his boxers and received a low growl from him. She felt him grind into her hand as he gently ran his hands down her back giving her chills.

"I need you inside of me!" She moaned.

He was so happy with that sentence. He removed her underwear and let her remove his boxers. Slowly he entered her and thrust making Emily groan in pleasure.

"Faster." She sighed.

He thrust faster making her moan louder.

"Oh Emily!" He moaned. She was so tight and wet around him he couldn't help him self.

"Harder please Spencer." She moaned.

He complied and thrust harder into her.

"I'm so close." He groaned.

A couple of seconds later they both reached their climaxes and collapsed onto each other.

"Wow!" Emily sighed.

"Uh huh." Reid replied.

They caught their breaths and went for another few rounds until they had fallen asleep oblivious to what would happen the next day.

There you guys have it! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry the sex scene isn't quite as detailed as other writers scenes but I don't usually write these kinds of stories. Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now up. I really appreciate the comments that I have received from you. I hope that you all keep reading and enjoy yourselves. Happy Reading!

Relieving Stress:

Chapter 2

The California sun shone brightly inside of room 204. Emily groaned at the strong sunlight, her head was beating like a hammer and her eyes wincing at the brightness.

'_What the hell happened last night_?' She thought. She slowly looked around the room. '_This isn't my room_.' She thought to herself. She slowly sat up, her head throbbing in pain and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked down to her bare chest and saw the purplish marks on her breasts. She was beginning to worry about last night, she looked over to her side and saw another body in the bed.

"Crap!" She whispered softly. "Who the hell did I sleep with?" She asked herself. She had hoped she'd never find herself asking that question again but here she was.

At the right moment her mystery partner turned over .

"Shit!" She whispered. She had slept with Reid. He was her partner at work, her coworker. "Shit!" She said a little louder. They had broken the anti-fraternization rules. She nudged him a few times trying to wake him up. "Reid!" She said loudly. "Wake up!" He didn't even move a muscle.

She shook him harder and yelled his name louder.

"Huh…wha…" He mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Oh god my head!" He said pulling his hand to his temples. He looked over and saw who he was in bed, naked with. "Oh shit!"

Emily looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" He panicked.

"Oh I don't know I thought you were the genius here!" She yelled.

"Not so loud!" He warned.

Emily closed her eyes tightly trying to come up with a plan. After a few seconds it was all set.

"Okay, I have aspirin in my purse, you make some extra strong coffee and we'll both take cold showers." She ordered.

He nodded and waited for her to get out of bed.

She stood up and pulled the sheet with her, and gathered all her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed he got up and found his boxers and ran to the coffee maker. He looked in her purse and found some Tylenol©. He was glad she had the only painkiller he was allowed to take.

After they had both showered, taken some aspirin, and had 2 cups of coffee each they immediately went their separate ways. Emily went to her room to grab a change of clothes and Spencer went to the lobby to meet with the rest of the team. He was glad they had gone separate ways, the hotel elevator was very slow and he didn't think he could stand the awkward silence between them. Finally the elevator dinged and he was greeted by the rest of the team.

"Woah. What happened to you kid?" Morgan asked.

'_Of course_!' Reid thought. '_Morgan would be the one to notice_.'

"Nothing, I was just up late last night trying to work the case." He lied.

"God kid you really need to find yourself a life or a lady." He teased.

'_If only you knew_.' Reid thought.

A couple minutes later Emily had finally come down in the elevator looking surprisingly more well rested than Reid was. She was glad she was a woman and she had access to makeup, this way no one would grow suspicious of last nights activities. She looked at Reid and saw that he was a mess, his eyes looked darker and redder, and his hair was a frazzled mess.

All through the morning Spencer and Emily acted distant towards each other, only working with each other when they had to.

Emily couldn't believe it, she had drunken sex with her coworker. Hot, passionate, amazing sex. But nonetheless it was still drunken sex with a coworker. Who turned out to be Spencer Reid. Reid for goodness sake, sure he was an attractive, smart and genuinely nice guy who she had no complaints of in the bedroom department but they worked very closely together, their desks were right next to each other!

At the same time Spencer was having the same exact thoughts. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. Drunken sex with Elle was one thing but now he had just had sex with Emily. Now all he could hope for was that Emily didn't go out and shoot a man in cold blood and leave the BAU. He really liked Emily. She was beautiful, well-educated, funny, and kind. She had easily become one of his best friends after the Colorado incident had occurs. He hoped that last night wouldn't change that.

That night Emily sat in her room and tried to relax from the day. Her hangover headache had finally passed and the team was so much closer to catching the unsub. She hoped that they would only need a day or two more and then they would be able to go home. A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. She got up from her bed and went to answer it.

"Reid." She said.

"Hi Emily." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. '_Round two perhaps…Oh god did I actually just think that_!' She thought.

"I just thought we needed to talk about last night."

"Come in." She said. "So…"

"I'm sorry about last night. I in no way meant to make you feel uncomfortable." He began,

"I'm sorry too. It takes to people to have sex."

"I Just want to say that you're my best friend and I hope that we can put last night behind us and continue being friends." He continued.

"Of course. I'd love that!" She replied.

"One more thing, we didn't use any protection last night…there could be a chance of you being…" He started.

"It's fine, I'm on birth control." She assured him. "Thanks Reid."

"It's no problem." He said giving her and awkward hug and turned to leave the room.

* * *

As the weeks went on both Spencer and Emily went on as if nothing happened. Both went on working side by side with no problems. Then Vegas happened, and Spencer's intense nightmares led him to stay a few extra days in Vegas. Meanwhile JJ had gone into labor and had given birth to a baby boy named Henry.

When Reid had finally returned from Vegas his first stop was to visit JJ and Henry. After everyone had left the room to give JJ and Reid sometime alone Emily decided to straggle behind to eavesdrop. She remembered him saying that he had slept with a coworker during their game of I never and she couldn't help but think it was JJ. From what she heard and partially saw, Reid was amazing with Henry. She almost wished she was carrying his baby.

'_Woah where did that come from_?' She thought. '_Reid is your best friend, sex with him was a one time thing.' _She thought trying to assure to herself that it was the truth.

After Reid left the room Emily couldn't help herself. After what he had just gone through in Vegas, and the way he was with little Henry. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty supply closet and kissed him before he could even get a word out. He returned the kiss eagerly and let his hands feel their way under her shirt. For the second time in that month they had crazy, hot sex.

When they were done they fixed themselves up silently and went their separate ways. It wasn't until the next case in Alabama did it happen again. They were both drained from the case. Knowing that these killings had been going on for years and years really took it out of them. Both of them felt emotionally drained, they needed a pick me up. And both of them knew that the best pick me up of all was each other.

Their relationship at work hadn't changed. There were no lustful glances or clandestine touches traded. It wasn't as if they were a couple, they just enjoyed each others company after a hard case, they relieved each others stress and that was completely normal. Both Spencer and Emily repeated that to themselves as if they were trying to justify what they were doing.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Emily walked off the elevator after getting the news that an old friend had died. She needed Reid, she needed his kisses and touches to help her dull the pain of losing a friend. She walked into the bullpen and saw him sitting at his desk entrapped in his paper work. She sent him a text and walked to Hotch's office to tell him that Matthew's death could have been murder. After a quick conversation she left the office and noticed that Reid wasn't at his desk anymore. When she walked out of the building and into the parking garage she noticed him standing by her car. She unlocked the door and they both got into the back seat. According to their game of I never both had previous experience having sex in the backseat of a car. After their escapades both sat in the car trying to catch their breaths.

"You want to talk about it?" Reid spoke first.

"One of my friends died." She said.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's not your fault."

"There's something else isn't it?"

She nodded and told him the story of how she became pregnant at 15 and had an abortion with the help of her now deceased friend.

"I think he was murdered." she stated. "There's another death exactly like Matthews. The same ligature marks and everything."

"I'll help you find who ever did this." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until they realized it was time to get back to work. Both of them got dressed and fixed themselves up before it was time to solve another crime.

So there was number two. I hope you enjoyed it. I am writing the sequel right now but I'm encountering some writers block so there might be a little break between these two stories. Please read, review and enjoy your day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Chapter 3 is now up and ready to rumble…After this chapter there is one more until the story is finished, but fear not, I've been coming along really well with the sequel. I'm writing the 3rd chapter now, I don't know how long it'll be just yet but I can guarantee you that it will rock your socks and that it will make a lot of Reid/Prentiss fans happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Relieving Stress:

Chapter 3

At the moment they were sitting in a church giving the profile of the unsub to the other priests. Emily noticed Reid walk out of the building after a comment from one of the priests. She followed him out to see what he was up to. When she caught up to him she noticed he was on the phone.

"Found him!" He stated when he got off the phone.

"Where?" She asked.

"St. Mary's Hospital." He replied.

She was so overjoyed that she gave him a kiss not caring who saw it. He returned the kiss eagerly even if one of the team could easily walk out and find them.

Reid broke the kiss first. "He's getting discharged soon." He informed.

"I'll go tell the team." she replied. And just like that things had gone from hot to professional with a blink of an eye.

After they reached the hospital and caught the priest, thing took a turn for the worst. He had diplomatic immunity from the Vatican. He could go on killing people and he'd get away with it. And to add to it another man had died under his hands. Emily knew he had plans to kill more, this upset her a great deal. Now she not only wanted justice for her friend but for the men who died unexpectedly thinking they were safe at the priests hands.

"How are you doing?" Reid asked her when she was packing up to leave.

"Miserable. This man is killing people but he can get away with it because of the Vatican, it's sickening!" She replied.

"It is. Well at least Hotch is making calls to the Italian authorities. We'll get him soon, we always get the job done."

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "Thanks for the pep talk, it's really nice to have you as friend."

"It's nice to have you too. I'm going home, drive safely."

"Bye."

* * *

A few weeks later.

After Emily's case was solved she was so happy to have her answers and justice for the people who had died. Unfortunately for Reid, he wasn't too happy. Their last case in Texas involved a young man who suffered from Dissociative identity disorder. His alter Amanda had raped and killed several vacationers and even injured one of his closest friends. Now Adam was trapped and the only thing keeping him that way was Amanda. Reid was so frustrated, he had tried so hard to get Adam back but Amanda would not let it happen.

On their way back mostly everyone had fallen asleep except for Reid and Emily who were engaged in a game of cards. She could tell that he was upset about the case, this had reminded him so much of the case with Tobias Hankel.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"There isn't much to say. I've failed."

"Reid, you did not fail."

"I don't know, it sure feels like I have. I should have figured out that Adam had D.I.D. sooner, that way he wouldn't be trapped."

"None of this is your fault, no one could've known. Most of the time people go for years with out knowing that their loved one is suffering from D.I.D. It's a hard disorder to pinpoint." She consoled. She leaned over and gave him a kiss to help him dull his pain like he had done with her a few weeks ago.

"Emily, we're on the plane."

"From what I could remember you've never had sex on a plane before."

"Everyone's asleep!"

"Exactly…"

"What if someone wakes up and sees?"

"There's a bathroom and I'll make sure to be quiet." She whispered getting up and pulling him towards the tiny bathroom.

Once the door was locked Emily's shirt was already on the floor. Reid hungrily kissed and licked her collarbone enticing quiet moans from her throat. Her hands reached down and unbuckled his pants. His length was growing rapidly. She quickly unbuckled her own pants needing him inside of her at that very instant. He noticed the fire in her eyes and knew what she wanted, he pulled down his boxers and pulled her underwear down and entered her thrusting hard. She muffled her moans into his shoulder not wanting to get caught by the rest of the team.

After they had finished they arranged themselves to avoid suspicion.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes definitely." He replied.

"You should leave first, I have to fix my hair and makeup."

"Alright. Thanks."

He opened the door a little bit to see if anyone had woken up. He was relieved to see that everyone was still sound asleep. He left the bathroom and sat back down in his seat a couple minutes later Emily did the same thing. Both continued playing cards for the rest of the flight as if nothing had happened.

They had gotten very good at pretending. They worked side by side, she teased him along with Morgan like they always did, Nothing had changed. Except that they were having sex on occasion. This wasn't like any relationship either have ever had, if you could even call it a relationship. They occasionally spoke about their feelings when a case had hit them hard but other than that everything else wasn't normal. Both knew that they were getting to emotionally involved, neither had been seeing anyone else since their tryst started. Emily knew that Reid had met a girl named Austin during their case in Atlanta, but it had never gotten farther than a few phone calls. This surprisingly made her happy, she didn't want Reid to be with anyone else. Even though they weren't technically together she wanted him all to herself. She knew she couldn't come out with her feeling, she would probably end up with an awkward hug and an 'I'm sorry, I don't feel that way.' from him. She didn't want to sacrifice their friendship for the possibility of being rejected.

Much to her knowledge Reid felt the exact same way. Whenever the team went out together and he saw guys hitting on her a part of him jumped in excitement when she rolled her eyes and turned them down. He knew that he shouldn't be getting to attached because he was certain that she would never reciprocate her feelings. He had begun to really like her, it was only natural; she was a beautiful, strong and smart woman, plus she played chess. Though their relationship wasn't of the normal sort, he liked being the one who was there for her after a tough case, or after one of her and her mothers many fights. It felt right.

Both didn't know what to do, they had gotten too attached and neither wanted to stop this 'relationship.' They both secretly hoped that they would get caught so that they could confront their feelings finally, but both knew that what they had was good enough for the time being.

So there you have it, chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be up by next week at the latest. I'm so happy with how this story is turning out. I remember when I first started writing it I kept telling myself I was crazy for trying to do this but I'm glad I continued even if I had some trouble with writers block. I am now almost finished with 2 stories. My Veronica Mars story Red Satin only has 3 more chapters left to be typed up and posted and this one only has one more. I am currently writing the sequels for both of them, all I really need now is a good title. If any of you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm the worst at trying to come up with titles and summaries. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read, review and enjoy life. Oh and I made up the hospital name because I didn't feel like loading the episode to just see the hospital name. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Gosh I can't believe that this is the last chapter for Relieving Stress. The sequel is coming along well; I'm basing it off the 5th season and adding my own twists and turns. I'm trying to put some of the cases in to the story but it's getting pretty hard to remember all that happened. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story!

Relieving Stress:

Chapter 4

Everything had changed; Emily no longer wanted just sex from Reid, she wanted everything from him. She wanted to wake up in his arms, she wanted to go out on a proper date with him that wasn't in the confines of a hotel, bedroom, car or closet. She wanted to call him Spencer. Twenty-four hours ago she probably wouldn't have admitted it, but then again 24 hours ago they were oblivious to the Anthrax-like virus, and Reid wasn't fighting for his life.

When she had received the call from Morgan saying that Reid had been exposed something took over her. She wanted to cry, scream, shoot something or someone. He couldn't die, if he died she'd be devastated and miserable. She tried so hard to compartmentalize and tried to be strong but secretly she prayed that he would walk back in to the bullpen with some random statistic.

"He'll be fine." She kept repeating to herself.

Reid didn't know when he had blacked out, but all he knew was that he had to make it for Emily. He wanted to have another chance, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her. He prayed that Doctor Kimura had found the cure so that he go back to the BAU and see the team and most importantly Emily. If he got through this he swore to himself that he would tell Emily his true feelings no matter what type of rejection he might face.

When he had finally woken up he saw Morgan sitting in a chair by his bed.

"Are you eating Jell-o?" He asked.

"Hey look who's back!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Is there anymore Jell-o?" He asked.

Doctor Kimura came back into the room and checked up on her patient. He was told that he had taken a turn for the worse in the ambulance ride over to the hospital but the inhaler they found held the cure. Now the anthrax and the cure were going to be locked away for good.

"I'll go get the rest of the team, they've been going nuts waiting for you!" Morgan said getting up and leaving.

He came back a few minutes later and was followed by Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia and Emily.

"God Spence, don't ever scare us like that again!" JJ exclaimed.

It was obvious that Garcia and JJ had been crying. You could see it in their eyes. The only people who hadn't been crying were the men and Emily.

"If you ever pull shit like that again, I will kill you!" Garcia threatened.

The rest of the team laughed but he had no doubts that she could. With all she knew she could probably make look like an accident.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hotch scolded. "I thought we had a talk about this during that case in Texas last year."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that there would be any exposed anthrax in the room." He apologized.

"Alright, I understand. Just next time if there is another incident make sure that the hazmat crew goes to check thing out first."

"Yes sir." He replied.

After a couple of hours they all left him to get some rest. It was nice to see that he had people who cared for him. He tried going to sleep but was to busy thinking about the promise he had made himself if he survived. He'd have to tell her soon when he was able to get her alone.

At 9 that night Emily had walked back in to his room. She needed to be alone with him, she needed to tell him, she just hoped he felt the same way.

"Hey what are you doing back?" He asked.

"I didn't really get to say much earlier. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You scared the hell out of us you know?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Now was the time, he had to tell her now!

"Listen I…" They both said in unison.

"You go first." Emily offered.

"No you should go first." He chickened out. "Ladies first…"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am, now go ahead."

"Alright. Today really scared me, and when I heard you were infected I…." She began. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think we should keep going on with our….tryst." She said.

His heart sank in disappointment. "Oh. I understand." He replied.

"It's just that I want more, I want to be in a relationship that isn't just sex. I want an actual relationship…with you." She continued. "When I heard that you were infected and that you could die if they didn't have a cure I realized that I've been having these feelings that weren't going away. I didn't want to keep thinking what might have been if you didn't make it. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, I know that it's way too soon to be saying things like that and you probably don't…"

"I Love you too." He interrupted.

"What now?" She asked in shock.

"I love you too!" He repeated.

She took a sigh of relief and smiled. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was so afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way and things would end up awkward between them.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I think I have an idea…" She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"That's a great idea." He replied after they had broken the kiss. "And I thought I was the genius."

She laughed. "Yeah. I thought the same thing. So when do you get discharged?" She asked.

"1 week. They want to see how I am progressing."

"I don't blame them."

"Come lay by me, you might make me heal quicker." He said moving over to make some room on the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, you have no idea how long I've wanted to just hold you in my arms for."

She smiled and sat next to him. Finally she lay next to him, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder.

"No funny business though. Not until you get a clean bill of health." She said.

He laughed slightly, his chest still hurting from the virus.

"I mean it!"

"I know. I wouldn't dare disobey you."

"Good. Because I can definitely kick your ass if you do."

They laid there with their arms around each other until they both fell asleep. This definitely felt right, they fit perfectly together. Who knew that a simple question and a drunken game of I never could give two people complete happiness. Now all they had to do was make sure that no one else found out about their relationship. At least for a little while.

The End!

I Hope you enjoyed the story. I know the ending is cheesy but I wanted to leave off on this part so that I could piggyback onto the sequel easily. I still have yet to name the sequel, I'm either going with 'What happens next' or 'Keeping their secret.' Please tell me which sounds better. Please read, review and enjoy your day!


End file.
